1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotor wing aircraft that generate vertcal lift along with horizontal flight with gyroscopic stability and back up flight feature of flying horizontally in a power-off mode. This unique type flight without mechanical power source, is due to the aircraft's saucer design configuration. Thus the fuselage also becomes a formidable lift body that is encompassed by a rotating frame and multiple extending airfoils that also form and function as a segmented gyroscope assembly, which permits mass storage of energy. This storage of energy combined with other means that allow this gyro type aircraft to fly horizontally from a high altitude with no fuel consumption and no converting structures for vertical or horizontal flight.
2. Description of prior art
Todays fixed wing aircraft are limited to the amount of lift forces that they can create, do to their design features, power and lift means. So they use a tremendous amount of power and fuel with long run-ways just for take-off and in horizontal flight. Other so called convertiplanes have been invented to overcome this waste of fuel and long take-off area, by using vertical lift for take-off and then using converting means for forward flight. There have been many of these aircrafts and too many to mention here. The well known helicopter has been the most successful and has no converting structures, yet it contains limitations as to forward speed and lift forces.
It is desirable to mention at this time a rotor invention that is capable of modifying a fixed wing aircraft to give it high lift capabilities and which is my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,176. It is also necessary to mention three of my aerial toy inventions that are similar to this present invention; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,295; 3,852,910 and 4,157,632. These toy inventions have been tested in flight, which is the basis for this present invention. These inverted saucer shaped aerodynamic aerial toys do fly, even though with some imbalance as part of their flight characteristics, but they fly without the benefit of the use of spoilers, flaps etc. to correct the inherent imbalance feature. Many flight tests have revealed that its combination flywheel and gyroscopic forces are due to its weight distribution that stores up energy and produces angular momentum to a degree; depending on body mass, how fast it turns and how the mass is distributed. This results in extra long flights when hand launched at ground level; therefore a gyro type of aircraft design configuration will also contain these same inherent forces that are condusive in sustaining horizontal flight.